As mobile Internet technologies are popularized and applied, media information communications software such as WeChat and MiTalk is popular with numerous user groups. Currently, in a media information communication process performed by using such social communications software, because only media links of media information can be displayed, it is very difficult for a user to browse instant communication records. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a user interface for displaying media information in the prior art after multiple pieces of media information are exchanged in a group chat. Media information content of the time cannot be determined ultimately when browsed after a period of time. To browse the media information content of the time, the user has to repeatedly click media links of all media information. When the media information content is browsed in this manner, a lot of storage space and processes on a terminal need to be occupied, and a large quantity of central processing unit (CPU) resources are occupied. Consequently, parallel speeds of other processes are affected, and efficiency of obtaining the media information content is low.